Demon of Hogwarts
by fairystail
Summary: In one life he was the Demon of the Hidden Mist now he is the Demon of Hogwarts. Oneshot. Harry is Zabuza.


Weapon after weapon was lodged in his body, his son was dead and Zabuza could barely see. He was going to die. That was it Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist was going to die. Surprisingly enough this didn't fill Zabuza with rage, anger or even sorrow. Instead Zabuza felt...at peace.

He closed his eyes, smile on his face, and allowed the darkness to take him. Zabuza knew for a fact that it wouldn't be the light, he was a monster, a horrible monster and hell would be his destination. Too bad he would never get to see Haku or Mei again.

 _'Even the unremarkable Demon of the Hidden Mist can die and become a real Demon in hell!'_ was Zabuza's last thoughts.

….

….

….

'The Freak' or 'Boy' as Vernon and Petunia Dursley called him was a strange little boy. He was weird, unnatural, but they had expected it considering who his parents were. He never once cried, or complained or did anything that a normal child would do. When he was given chores he would ignore Vernon and Petunia, his only response a hate filled glare that promised death. Needless to say Vernon and Petunia stopped trying to give him chores very quickly.

Vernan and Petunia made sure to inform their neighbours, friends, co-workers and everyone else they knew of just how horrible their nephew was. He was a thug, a thief, a ganger, a criminal and so much more. Sure it may have been lies but just one look into the boy's eyes and you could tell that he would be a cold blooded murderer one day. A demon.

…

…

…

The people of Privet drive all talked about the horrible murder that had happened. They alway's knew he was bad, they would say. They always knew what a horrible monster he was. Killed his aunt, uncle and cousin at the age of six. He was a demon they said.

…

…

…

The news papers had a field day. Six year old boy killed his family. Sentenced to ten years in children's Prison. Child was not showing any guilt from what he had done and even seemed to find it amusing.

A Demon Child they labelled him.

…

…

…

They called the place the Green House. It was Britains most secure Child Prison. Every criminal that enterred was kept on a tight leash. Any fights, arguments, rule breaking and illicet deals was dealt with and dealt with harshly. All of the children learnt very, very quickly who was the boss and that was the Warden.

Then Potter arrived.

If he wanted something then he would take it. Many a times he had broken out of his room, or classroom, or wherever he was, and found himself outside excerising or in the kitchen helping himself to some fish.

If someone tried to fight him or order him around then they were lucky if they got off with only a few broken limbs, most didn't live to see the next day.

Then there was the mist, it was always there, filling Potter's section of the Child Prison. Pretty soon the children, guards, teachers, staff and warden were all calling Potter one name.

Demon of the Mist.

…

…

…

Rubeus Hagrid was unsettled when he first laid eyes on an Eleven year old Harry Potter. The boy was nothing like Hagrid expected. He had ashen gray skin, his mouth was covered in bandages, he was bare chested and the boy just looked at him as if assessing the best way to kill him.

The boy was nothing like what Hagrid expected Lily and James' child to be like. In fact personally Hagrid felt as if he was looking at a demon instead of a child.

…

…

…

Ronald Weasley searched the train looking for Harry Potter. He just knew the Boy-Who-Lived would be on the train and they would be best friends who would go on loads of adventures together. Ron just knew it. The first thing that Ron would do though would be to warn harry about that creepy kid with no shirt and bandages over half his face. The kid would probably be a Slytherin, he was clearly evil and Harry didn't need to have anything to do with a slimy snake, they were just demons in disguise.

….

…

…

The Sorting Hat almost screamed at the horrible things he had found in the Potter boy's head. The Potter boy had killed his own relatives, torturing them with a blunt knife for hours and hours first. The things he had done to that poor girl in the Child Prison, the boy was evil. Worse than that Riddle boy had been.

If Riddle was a monster then the Sorting Hat would place money that Gryffindor's new student was a demon straight from the depths of hell.

…

…

…

When Severus Snape had his first Potion's class with the Potter spawn he was ready to make the child miserable, make him rue the day that he had thought to enter the Potion's classroom. Snape had then taking a look at Potter, looked him in the eyes and seen just what was in his class.

This was no pampered prince, no hero of the light. This wasn't even a Dark Lord. No Potter was a killer. A cruel, cold hearted killer who would take satisfaction from every second of agony that he would inflict on those who angered him.

Severus was starting to wonder if maybe just maybe there was some demon blood in the Potter line. What else could create such a thing as Harry Potter, Demon-spawn.

…

…

…

Voldemort knew what kind of person Potter was. He was a cold, cruel, murderer who only cared about one thing. Power. So Voldemort offered him said power on a silver platter, it was only a lie to gain the secret of the boy's immunity to the Killing curse, after which Voldemort would kill him in the most painful way possible.

The boy just laughed in his face, and declined his offer citing that there was only one person he would follow and Voldemort was definitly not her.

Then Potter had leapt forward, attacking him with a knife. Shortly after Quirre;'s body was dead and Voldemort's soul was escaping, fleeing like a demon was chasing after it.

…

…

…

Albus did not like how the conversation with young Harry had gone. He did not like it not one bit.

Instead of the boy being fearful over Voldemort's return or asking him just why he had survived that fateful night the boy had instead done something else. A cruel smirk was clearly seen through his bandages as he remarked that he had never killed someone more than once and would enjoy each and every time Voldemort gave him.

Albus was reminded of those demons that Gellert had summoned in the previous war.

…

…

…

Dobby was certain that Harry Potter was the greatest wizard there was. He was strong, powerful and he had all of the Muggles following him, doing what he ordered. Best of all Harry potter had said that if Dobby annoyed him then Harry Potter would kill Dobby before Dobby even realised it. Much better than those bad masters who torture did not understand why all of the Muggles called Harry Potter a demon though.

…

…

…

Gilderoy Lockhart had developed many things in his long life. A charming smile, beautiful good looks, a quick wit, complete mastery of the Obliviation charm and a healthy dose of survival instinct.

When gilderoy saw harry potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived in the bookstore that day he thought that it must have been fate. He was about to call out to the boy, pull him in for a photograph when his survival instinct kicked in. Gilderoy knew, he just knew that doing so would be a bad idea. Instead Gilderoy started to regale everyone of that time that 'He' had defeated a Tasmanian Demon

…

…

…

The spiders of the forest just like the centaurs and every other creature knew the day when Harry potter had first arrived at Hogwarts. It was instinct for them to be aware of a predator and they were aware that harry Potter was an Alpha predator. He would frequently stalk through the forest, that mist surrounding him like a cloak as he went from tree to tree, hunting each and every creature that he had come across.

The spiders, centaurs and unicorns had an understanding when the demon came into the forest it was every creature for it's self.

…

…

…

Luna Lovegood liked Harry Potter. He may have been a rude boy, always smelling of blood and death, he may walk around shirtless and scare everyone that came into contact with him but Harry potter made it very clear that if there was one thing he hated, loathed with a passion it was those who punished another because they were different. Kill him if he looked at you funny, torture him for being smarter than you and Harry Potter would not mind, he may even enjoy it. He however did not like anyone being treated differently because they were odd.

Luna liked Harry potter and she was sure that despite the way he treated her Harry Potter liked her, he even gave her a nickname, Haku.

To everyone else Harry Potter was a demon straight from the pits of hell but to Luna he was an angel sent from heaven.

…

…

…

Tom Marvolo Riddle did not know what to make of Harry Potter. This was the boy who had vanquished him and been hailed as a hero? This was the Gryffindor's champion? The one who had pulled Godric's sword out of the Sorting Hat?

Tom had to admit that the large blade, the one that looked vaguely like a butcher's knife was not what he expected from Gryffindor's sword but what else could it have been? To be honest it looked more like the sword a demon would use.

…

…

…

The basilisk did not know what to make of it's new prey, the mist bringer. Everywhere that the prey was the mist was and it's eyes could not penetrate the mist, penetrate it enough to see the prey's eeys and kill the prey with it's gaze.

The basilisk could not use it's eyes but it could use it's smell, it's hearing to find the prey, to charge at it. Only the prey was not like other prey, it did not run, it did not fling bolt's of light at it. The prey used a weapon like a claw to carve into the basilisk's skin.

As the light slowly started to fade from it's eyes the basilisk remembered the stories it's mother told it of the mists and the demons within.

…

…

…

The demontor had no idea what to make of the being in front of it. The being had a soul far greater, far stronger than any others. A soul with so much life force and power in it that it would drive any other dementor into a feeding frenzy if it wasn't for one thing.

The being had no happiness in it, the being's every moment, every thought was not of one that brought joy. The being may gain satisfaction from certain acts but it was not a happy being. Yet it still moved, it still fought and it still attacked the dementor.

The dementor left, only a demon would be capable of facing this being and maybe not even that.

…

…

…

Professor McGonagall did not even bother asking Harry potter if he had his Hogsmeade Permission Slip, it would be pointless after all. The boy would just sneak out to the village if he felt like it. McGonagall felt like warning Harry about the mass murderer that was no doubt after him but she didn't. Why would she? Sirius black may have been a traitor of the worst kind, killed several Muggles and blown up poor peter Pettigrew but McGonagall knew, she just knew that Harry Potter was infinitely worse than that.

She just prayed that they would take each other out and wind up in hell where they could be tortured for all eternity by demons.

…

…

…

Remus was unsure of what to make of James' son. He was not the inquisitive, bright eyes youth that he had thought he would be. Nor was he the mischievous prankster that he was dreading he would be. James' son was worse, much worse. He was a cruel little child and Remus could smell the blood and death that was part of his scent.

James' son was also unable to understand that Defence Against the Dark Arts was not Offence Against the Dark Arts. Remus had already given up on trying to convince him that that Butchers knife of a sword was not suitable to bring to class.

The fact that the wolf inside of him was screaming for Remus to run like the very demons of hell was on it's tail every time James' son was around may have led to his reluctance to get to know the boy.

…

…

…

Sirius had just met James….Harry and now he was about to die, his soul eaten by a dementor or two...or a hundred and thirty six. He had no wand, had no chance of escape and the dementors were quite easily destroying every last shred of happiness he had when they suddenly stopped.

There standing in front of him was James…..Harry and he was glaring at the dementors. More amazingly was that the dementors seemed uneasy, nervous, scared even of Harry. Quickly they all turned around and fled.

Sirius allowed himself a small smile, he didn't care what Moony said. Anyone who could scare away those demons was alright in his book.

…

…

…

Barty Crouch was disturbed by what he stumbled across. Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, was standing surrounded by corpse after corpse of Death Eaters and he was literally drenched in their blood. Barty did not believe the boy's story of seld-defense at all but there were no witnesses, not a single spell was cast from his wand and he was underage thus no Veritaserum.

Barty regretfully let the little demon go with only a warning.

…

…

…

Cedric had heard the stories of Harry Potter, he had even seen the boy practice with hi butchers knife of a sword. When Cedric found himself entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with him well Cedric shit his pants.

He then prayed to every god, deity and demon that he knew that Harry Potter would not seriously wound, cripple or kill him.

…

…

…

The dragon looked down at the creature in front of it. The creature was small and unimposing but the dragon could smell the blood of the great serpent on it. The dragon could smell the death that the creature brought and when the mists started to surround the creature the dragon knew just what it faced.

With all of it's strength the dragon destroyed the chains holding it in the arena and flew off, leaving it's eggs behind.

The dragon remembered well the stories of the mists and the demons within.

…

…

…

The crowd watched as Harry Potter, the youngest of the Tri-Wizard champions, strode towards the lake and then onto the lake. The watched as he walked until he was in the very center of the lack and started to make strange signs with his hands.

The crowd watched as a dragon made of water brought up the body of Luna Lovegood and deposited her into Harry Potter's arms.

The crowd watched as Harry potter walked back onto land, past the judges table and into the school, a hateful scowl on his face.

The crowd would then talk about how Harry Potter had been raised by water demons at a young age.

…

…

…

Fleur Delacour admitted, if only to herself, that 'Arry Potter was an interesting young man. He was strong, he was confident, he definitly worked out and he was immune to the allure. He mat have been a little on the frightening side but when news of the dance made it's way to her Fleur knew that if she wanted any chance at a good night the 'Arry Potter would have to be her date.

She changed her mind when he commented that her tits were nothing compare to Mei's.

Fleur would never go on a date with 'Arry Potter even if he sold his soul to demons for one!

…

…

…

Victor Krum was normally a man of extreme confidence however when the mist started to appear in the maze his confidence disappeared, very, very quickly.

Then there was that voice, talking, mocking about all of the different places that it could strike to end his life.

Victor was curled into a ball, crying, as a demonic laugh left him all alone.

…

…

…

Wormtail knew without a doubt that he hadn't caught Harry Potter unawares. The boy had let himself be captured if only to see what would happen.

Wormtail knew for a fact that when his Master was resurrected then he and Harry would fight, destroying everything around them. Wormail just prayed that the two demons left him alive and untortured.

…

…

…

voldemort cursed repatedly, loudly, at his stupidity and his horrible luck. He should never have created those Horcuxes!

His Death Eaters were massacred around him, Wormtail had been impaled by Potter's sword before the corpse was thrown at Voldemort's head. Voldemort himself had been tortured for the last several hours, the Potter boy showing him just why one did not plot against Harry James Potter. Or as he called himself. Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist.

…

 **Done**

…

AN: So yeah just an idea I had, what if Harry was Zabuza or Zabuza was Harry...you know what I mean. I challenged myself with this, I would only do each character once, minus Voldemort because you can't do the end of year plans from anyone elses perspective it's just not cool. And I would try and include the word demon at the end f every last portion. Technically I did it but it could have been done better i'll admit.

Now come on people read and review or Zabuza will get you…..hey that rhymed. Dr Seuss aint got shit on me.

Demon. Demonest Demony demon of demondom. Demon


End file.
